Our First Night (Oneshoot)
by SeJong9488
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang malam pertama Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. (Sekali lagi maaf gagal bikin summary huhu) This is KAIHUN! Kai x Sehun ! GS for Sehun! DLDR! Tinggalkan jejak yaaa


**Our First Night**

 **Cast: KaiHun**

 **Sorry for typo**

.

.

.

Suasana sebuah gedung mewah yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul begitu ramai saat ini karena ada sebuah pesta pernikahan yang sedang diselenggarakan. Pesta pernikahan tersebut bisa dikatakan sederhana namun tetap _elegant_ dengan nuansa _maroon_ yang mendominasi. Pasangan yang telah menjalin kasih selama 4 tahun itu kini telah resmi menikah pagi tadi dalam sebuah upacara pernikahan yang sederhana di sebuah gereja.

Mereka adalah Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun, pasangan yang menurut banyak orang adalah pasangan yang sangan serasi. Kim Jongin, lelaki berwajah tampan dengan mata yang tajam, rahang tegas dan bibir penuh yang dapat menggoda setiap wanita untuk mecicipinya serta kulit tan yang menambah kesan maskulin pada dirinya. Dia terlihat begitu tampan dengan kemeja & dasi berwarna hitam yang dibaut dengan setelan jas dan celana berwarna _maroon._ Oh Sehun, yang sekarang telah resmi menyandang marga 'Kim' sang pengantin wanita yang memiliki paras sempurna dengan mata sipit, hidung bangir serta bibir tipis berwarna merah muda. Kulitnya yang seputih susu begitu sempurna dibalut dengan gaun pengantin berwarna _maroon_ tanpa lengan yang mengekspos bahu mulusnya. Rambu sebahu berwarna hitam legam ia biarkan terurai dengan rapi. Senyum bahagia tidak pernah pudar dari wajah keduanya saat menyalami para tamu undangan yang dating untuk memberi ucapan selamat pada mereka. Sementara kedua orang tua mereka tengah asyik berbincang dan menyapa tamu-tamu undangan lainnya.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini Kim Sehun" Jongin membisikan kalimat tersebut ditelinga Sehun yang membuat wajah Sehun merona

Jongin terkekeh melihat istrinya yang masih saja merona tiap kali digoda olehnya "Kau menggemaskan sekali jika merona seperti itu, aku jadi ingin _menerkammu_ sekarang juga."

"Dasar kkamjong mesum! Aku sangat membencimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Sehun"

Sehun mendengus sebal "Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu" ucapnya yang tentu saja tidak benar karna nyatanya dia sangan mencintai pria disampingnya

"Ah kapan pesta ini akan selesai, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukan malam pertama denganmu"

Sehun langsung memukul kepala belakang sang suami dengan saying "YAK! Kenapa kau mesum sekali sih? Aish"

Saat Jongin akan membalas ucapan Sehun, ada tamu undangan yang menghampiri mereka "Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, kalian benar-benar pasangan sempurna" ucap salah satu tamu yang dating

" _Ne, kamsahamnida"_ keduanya menjawab hampir bersamaan

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 9 malam saat pesta pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin selesai digelar. Keduanya kini sedang berada dalam mobil menuju apartemen baru milik mereka berdua dengan Jongin yang menyetir sendiri mobil tersebut.

CUP

Sehun mencium pipi Jongin sekilas dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap milik Jongin "Terimakasih Jongin, aku sangat mencintaimu"

Jongin tersenyum dan mengusak pelan puncak kepala Sehun menggunakan sebelah tangannya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan " _Nado,_ Sehunnie"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu dan kembali menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahun Jongin sementara Jongin masih fokus menyetir menuju apartemen mereka.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka telah sampai di apartemen milik mereka. Keduanya menuruni mobil dan Jongin terus-menerus merangkul pinggang Sehun dengan posesif yang sukses mendapatkan tatapan kagum dan juga iri dari siapa saja yang melihatnya. Bagaimana orang-orang tidak iri, lelaki tampan bertubuh sempurna berdampingan dengan perempuan yang sangat cantik sempurna. Keduanya kemudian menaiki lift menuju lantai dimana apartemen mereka berada.

"Aku sangat bahagia, _baby"_ Ujar Jongin sambil membuka pintu apartemen mereka dan membiarkan Sehun masuk terlebih dulu

"Aku rasa aku jauh lebih bahagia bisa memiliki suami sesempurna dirimu" Jawab sehun sesampainya di dalam apartemen dan langsung menuju kamar mereka. "Kau ingin mandi terlebih dulu atau bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin.

Jongin yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Sehun kini sedang melepas jas dan juga dasinya dan kemudian dia memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang. " _I don't want anything, I just want you tonight Sehunnie"_ Jongin nyaris berbisik seduktif dan beberapa saat kemudian Jongin menciumi leher Sehun yang sukses membuat Sehun merinding. "Jongin…"

Sehun refleks mengacak rambut Jongin saat Jongin memberikan jilatan-jilatan kecil dileher sang istri. Jongin benar-benar dibuat mabuk denga aroma tubuh Sehun dan tak henti-hentinya memberikan ciuman, jilatan bahkan hisapan kecil di leher mulus Sehun yang berhasil membuat desahan kecil tertahan lolos dari bibir Sehun.

"Aku sangat menyukai aroma tubuhmu, _and I really want you_ _baby, can I?"_

Sehun berbalik menghadap Jongin yang sudah benar-benar dipenuhi dengan nafsu "Aku milikmu Jongin, kau bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu" balasnya tak kalah seduktif sebelum dia menautkan kedua lengannya di leher Jongin dan mencium bibir penuh suaminya. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa dan lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Dengan rakus Jongin terus menerus menghisap bibir tipis Sehun yang sukses membuat Sehun kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya refleks merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jongin. "Eeeunghhh…" Jongin melenguh disela ciuman mereka ketika permukaan celananya yang sudah menonjol bergesekan dengan vagina Sehun. Sehun semakin gencar menggoda Jongin dengan bergerak mengesekkan vaginanya pada penis Jongin yang masih terbungkus celana. Ciuman Jongin kini beralih pada leher jenjang Sehun dan tangannya berusaha mencari-cari resleting gaun yang membungkus tubuh Sehun, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Jongin untuk berhasil menurunkan gaun milik Sehun.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun lalu menhempaskannya ke atas ranjang. Sehun hanya bisa memandang Jongin dengan tatap sayu yang kini tengan menindih tubuhnya. Jongin lalu mencium lembut bibir Sehun, menghisapnya dengan lebut dan menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya. Sehun refleks membuka mulutnya dan Jongin langsung melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Sehun, mengajak sang istri untuk _berperang_ lidah. Tanpa berniat menghentikan ciuman panas tersebut, tangan Jongin kini menggerayangi payudara Sehun yang masih terlindungi oleh bra.

"eeunghhhh…." Suara lenguhan Sehun makin membuat libido Jongin memuncak. Dengan tidak sabaran dia membuka pengait bra Sehun dan membukanya lalu melempar bra tersebut ke sembarang arah. Sepasang payudara sintal dan besar menyembul dan tangan Jongin sekarang aktif meremas kedua bongkah payudara besar milik istrinya tersebut tanpa menghentikan ciumannya. _Shit!_ Bahkan payudaranya terasa jauh lebih besar daripada yang ia bayangkan. Ciuman panas masih terus berlanjut saat Sehun berusaha untuk membantu Jongin untuk menanggalkan kemejanya. Sekarang keduanya sudah sama-sama _half naked_. Jongin berhenti mencium Sehun dan beralih untuk menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat sudah tidak berdaya dan bipenuhi nafsu.

Seaat kemudian Jongin langsung menjilat payudara milik Sehun, sebelum kemudian dia menghisap puting merah muda yang sudah menegang itu. Tangan sebelahnya tidak tinggal diam dan meremas kuat payudara Sehun dengan penuh nafsu. Tidak henti-hentinya Sehun mengulum dan menghisap puting Sehun yang lama kelamaan semakin menegang menandakan libido Sehun sudah benar-benar memuncak. Jongin terus menghisap kuat payudara Sehun hingga meninggalkan bekas merah kebiruan.

Jongin berhenti menghisap payudara Sehun dan membisikan sebuah kalimat seduktif " Kau benar-benar sangat menggairahkan _baby,_ dan kau benar-benar membuatku gila. _I wanna fuck you baby"_

" _I'm yours Jongin, so just fuck me tonight baby"_ Jawab Sehun dengan tak kalah seduktifnya. Mereka kembali saling melumat dan menghisap bibir satu sama lain. Desahan demi desahan yang Sehun keluarkan di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka membuat gairah Jongin semakin membara. Sehun semakin menggila saat Jongin dengan sengaja menggesekkan permukaan celananya yang menonjol dengan vagina Sehun yang masih terbungkus celana dalamnya. Ini benar-benar gila, Jongin benar-benar tidak sabar ingin menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Sehun untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Jongin menyudahi ciuman panas tersebut dan sekarang dia beralih menatap vagina Sehun yang masih terlindung oleh celana dalamnya. Sejurus kemudian Jongin menarik paksa celana dalam sehun sampai terlepas dan terpampanglah dengan jelas vagina merah muda Sehun yang begitu indah dimata Jongin. Jongin menyeringai nakal sebelum akhirnya tangannya mengusap dengan lebut vagina Sehun yang telah sangan becek. "Sudah basah, heh?"

Setelah berucap demikian jari Jongin aktif menggesek vagina Sehun yang sudah sangan basah. Sesaat kemudian kepala Jongin sudah berada diantara selangkangan Sehun. "Jonginhhh…ah" Sehun memekik saat dengan tiba-tiba lidah Jongin menjilat vaginanya.

"Ahhhhh… Jonginhh.. ohhh sshh.. aah" Kini Jongin mulai menghisap vagina Sehun dan sesekali menggigit-gigit kecil klitoris Sehun. Kini lidah sehun tak hanya menjilati vagina Sehun tetapi juga sedikit menusuk-nusuk lubang vagina Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa meremas rambut Jongin ketika kenikmatan yang begitu hebat melandanya.

"Sshhhh.. Jong… ini nikmath sekali shhh..aahhhh" Sehun terus meracau penuh kenikmatan. Puas mengerjai vagina sehun dengan lidahnya, kini Jongin memasuka jari telunjuknya kedalam vagina Sehun yang sudah sangan membengkan dan basah kuyup itu. "Oh _fuck,_ kau begitu sempit _baby"_ tidak cukup hanya satu jari akhirnya Jongin menambahkan satu jarinya lagi dan menggerakannya keluar masuk vagina perawan milik Sehun dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Yeshh… ahhh fasterhhhh Jonginh.. ahhh" Sehun terus mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

" _You're so tight baby"_

"Mmmhhhh.. ahhhh .. Jonginhhh aku..hhhh… AAHHHH" Sehun menjerit hebat sahat dia mencapai orgasmenya. Jongin mengeluarkan jarinya dan menjilati jarinya yang penuh dengan cairan orgasme Sehun, dan kemudian dia kembali menjilati vagina Sehun yang dibanjiri oleh cairannya.

Jongin kemudian berdiri dan membuka celananya dibantu oleh Sehun yang tidak sabaran menurunkan celana dan celana dalam milik Jongin yang kemudian menampilkan _little Jongin_ yang sangat besar dengan dan sudah menegang sempurna yang membuat Sehun melongo. Jongin yang sudah tidak tahan untuk segera memasuki vagina Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk kembali berbarin di ranjang.

"Apa kau ingin aku melakukan _blow job_ untukmu sayang?" Sehun bertanya

"Tidak perlu _baby,_ aku sudah tidak tahan ingin berada di dalammu. Regangkan kakimu _baby"_

"Aku juga ingin cepat merasakanmu didalam diriku Jongin" Sehun langsung menuruti permintaan Jongin untuk meregankan kedua pahanya sehingga lubang vaginanya tersekspos dengan jelas.

Jongin kembali menindih tubuh Sehun dan memposisikan penisnya menghadap lubang vagina Sehun. Jongin memandang wajah Sehun yang sudah dipenuhi dengan keringan sebelum akhirnya dia mengulum bibir Sehun dengan lembut. "Apa kau siap? Aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat pelan dan lembut, _baby"_ Sehun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"AHHH…." Sehun menjerit saat Jongin memasukkan ujung penisnya kedalam lubang vaginanya. Penis Jongin yang besar sedikit sulit untuk memasuki lubang Sehun yang sangat ketat. Jongin kembali mengulum bibir Sehun dengan lembut sambil terus mendorong masuk penisnya kedalam lubang kenikmatan milik Sehun.

Jongin menggeram tertahan disela ciumannya karna merasakan remasan pada penisnya yang baru setengahnya memasuki vagina Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa meremas rambut Jongin untuk menahan rasa perih sekaligus nikmat karena penis besar Jongin terus mendesak untuk masuk.

JLEB….

Akhirnya _little monster_ Jongin yang besar masuk sempurna kedalam vagina Sehun yang benar-benar terasa sangat besar di dalam vagina Sehun yang ketat. Darah segar mengalir dari vagina Sehun pertanda Jongin sudah berhasil memerawani istrinya.

"Emmmhhhh.. kau benar-benar nikmathhh Sehunnie" ujar Jongin yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dari Sehun. Untuk beberpa saat Jongin tidak menggerakkan penisnya untuk membiasakan lubang Sehun degan penisnya terlebih dulu.

"Kau bisa bergerak sekarang sayang"

"Baiklah _baby,_ aku janji ini akan menjadi malam pertama yang indah untukmu" Lalu Jongin mengecup sekilas kening dan bibi Sehun bergantian sebelum mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang sangat pelan agar tidak menyakiti istrinya.

Lama-kelamaan kenikmatan yang dirasakan Sehun dari gerakan keluar masuk penis Jongin membuatnya lupa akan rasa perih yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. "Ahhhhh.. Sehun-ah kau sangat nikmat..hhhh" Racau jongin disela kegiatannya menggerakan _in out_ penisnya di lubang Sehun.

"Shhhh.. fasterhhh Jonginhhh.. ahhh" Mendengar suara lenguhan Sehun, Jongin semakin mempercepat tempo dan memperdalam hentakan penisnya. Jongin merasakan kenikamatan yang begitu hebat karna penis besarnya serasa diurut dengan ketat.

Hentakan demi hentakan yang dilakukan Jongin dengan keras membuat Sehun kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. "Ahhhh.. nghhh.. penishhh.. mu nikmathhh sekali..shhhh" Desahan demi desahan tanpa henti tercipta dari bibi mereka masing-masing.

"Terus desahkan namaku Sehunnie.. ahhh" Jongin benar-benar menjadi gila karna kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Ahhh.. fasterhh.. Jongin..ahh" Jongin semakin cepat menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk lubang vagina Sehun. Suara lenguhan dan desahan Sehun semakin membuat birahinya memuncak. "AHHH.." Sehun menjerit kencang ketika penis Jongin menubruk _sweet spotnya_ denga sangat telak dan keras. Vagina Sehun meremas penis Jongin dengan sangan keras tiap kali _sweet spot_ nya ditubruk oleh penis Jongin.

"Ahh.. deeper Jongin.. shhh ahhh" Sehun tidak henti-hentinya meracau penuh kenikmatan

Jongin sudah tidak bisa menahan gerakannya lagi. Sekarang dia bergerak denga cepat dan kasar. "Jonginhh.. fasterhh.. deeperhh ahh" Suara Sehun bahkan terdengar jutaan kali lebih _sexy_ ditelinga Jongin.

" _Fuck me hard_ Jongin..ahhhh"

Mendengar ucapan Sehun tersebut, Jongin semakin liar menggerakkan penisnya. "Oh _shit deeperhhh_ Jonginh.. ahh disitu nghhh" Keduanya hampir gila karna kenikmatan yang tiada hentiny, bahkan Sehun sudah mendapatkan klimaksnya entah berapa kali karna gerakan penis sehun pada lubangnya. Cairan orgasmenya bahkan sudah membannjir hingga keluar dari vaginanya dan membasahi seprai. Cairan Sehun yang sudah banjir memudahkan Jongin untuk menggerakan penisnya dengan sangat cepat dan dalam. Keduanya benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi berbicara karena kenikmatan yang tidak henti-hentinya mereka ciptakan. Jongin merasakan vagina Sehun kembali mengetat pertanda ia akan memperoleh klimaksnya lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kali. "Demi Tuhan Jonginhhh.. kau besar sekali dan sangat nikmathhh ahhh shhh.. ngghhhhh" Jongin kemudan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara payudara besar milik Sehun dan gerakan pinggulnya semakin liar dan liar hingga akhirnya…. "AHHHH JONGINHHH.. SHHH" Sehun kembali klimaks lagi.

"AHH SEHUNHH.. Vagina menjepitku sayanghhh.. ahh" Jongin menggeram liar dan terus mengocok penisnya yang berada dalam lubang Sehun yang kini terasa meremas penisnya dengan sangan kuat. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Jongin merasakan dirinya akan mencapai klimaksnya untuk yang pertama kali. "SEHUNNIE..AHHH.. SHHH.." Penis Jongin berkedut hebat saat menyemburkan cairan cintanya didalam lubang ketat Sehun. Sehun dapat merasakan kehangatan dari cairan cinta milik suaminya memnuhi lubang vaginanya bahkan sedikit cairannya merembes hingga keluar vagina Sehun. Ini benar-benar hebat. Nafas keduanya begitu terengah-engah dan seketika Jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun dengan penis yang masih menacap di dalam lubang Sehun.

" _Gomawo Sehunnie_.. ini benar-benar permainan yang hebat" Bisik Jongin, kemudian mengecup kening Sehun dengan penuh kasih saying. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lemah karna dia benar-benar merasa kelelahan akibat kativitas ranjang mereka berdua. Jongin kemudian mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam lubang vagina Sehun kemudian menutupi tubuh polos keduanya dengan selimut. Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin yang langsung dihadiahi dekapan hangat oleh suaminya itu.

"Ini benar-benar pengalaman bercinta pertama yang sangat menakjubkan bagiku" Ujar sehun yang berada dalam dekapan Jongin

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama _baby"_ Jawab Jongin kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Sehun sejenak sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun

" _Saranghae_ Kim Jongin"

" _Nado_ Kim Sehun"

Sehun mendongan sejenak dan mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas sebelum kembali kedalam dekapan hangat suaminya. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka terlelap dengan posisi Jongin yang mendekap erat tubuh Sehun posesif seakan ia takut kehilangan istrinya itu.

 ** _End_**

Woah bagaimana semuanya? Kalian suka ff abal-abalku ini kah? Entah kerasukan apa tiba-tba tengah malam malah nulis cerita macam gini wkwk. Mohon maaf kalo ga bagus huhu

Review juseyo ^^


End file.
